


Пятьдесят оттенков Хайда

by Akrill, WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 (WTF_OUaT_Cast)



Series: Тексты G-T WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 [5]
Category: Fifty Shades of Grey (Movies), Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Single work, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akrill/pseuds/Akrill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_OUaT_Cast/pseuds/WTF%20OUaT%20and%20Cast%202021
Summary: Время, проведенное Кристианом в детском доме до его усыновления Греями, глазами юного Джека Хайда. С намеком на то, почему уже взрослый Хайд так ревновал к Грею и жаждал причинить ему эмоциональный вред.Кристиана Грей играет Джейми Дорнан - шериф Грэм в OUaT.
Series: Тексты G-T WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177859
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты G-T WTF OUaT and Cast 2021





	Пятьдесят оттенков Хайда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fifty Shades of Hyde](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/751377) by gmf22. 



> Кристиана Грей играет Джейми Дорнан - шериф Грэм в OUaT.

Мы стояли у двери в своих лучших воскресных нарядах. Это становилось раздражающе регулярным явлением. Дешевый материал пиджака тёрся о кожу, пока я переминался на своем месте в ряду. Ближе всех ко мне стоял наш новичок — Кристиан. Он был немногословным, и все же было в нем нечто такое, что ужасно меня раздражало. Возможно, дело было в его красоте: большие серые глаза поблескивали в тусклом свете из-под копны черных волос. Хотя он был совсем маленьким, он уже выделялся среди нас, и даже самые красивые обитатели этого скромного дома казались скучными по сравнению с ним. И все же он, казалось, не осознавал, какой эффект производит на людей. Несмотря на его малый рост и общую хрупкость фигуры, остальные дети, с которыми мы жили, относились к нему настороженно с того самого момента, когда она вошел внутрь дома — или точнее с того момента, когда его затащили внутрь. Его появление было весьма драматичным, более чем у любого из нас, а мы все родом из подобных семей. Матери крэковые шлюхи и запойные отцы — обычная предыстория для таких детей, как мы.

_— Я не хочу идти, где моя мама, где моя мама?_

_— Мама спит, Кристиан, а теперь пойдем, дорогой. У нас тут наверху есть прекрасная кровать для тебя, а еще здесь много детей, которые очень рады познакомиться с тобой..._

_Мальчишка брыкался и кричал, он вытянул ноги, пытаясь зацепиться за косяк двери, и дергал за волосы полицейского, который нес его. Футболка Кристиана скомкалась и задралась, обнажая множество ожогов, покрывающих его грудь, ребра чётко выделялись под такой тонкой кожей, что она казалась почти прозрачной. Сара, в тот момент стоявшая рядом со мной, изумленно глазела на него с лестницы, как и остальные дети._

_— Такой хорошенький, его заберут в течение месяца, — деловито заявила она. — К тому же молодой — не такой испорченный, как все мы._

На тот момент я был в доме уже пять лет, а Сара — семь, так что она давно взяла на себя материнскую роль в группе. Тем не менее, все ее попытки утешить Кристиана, свернувшегося калачиком в углу игровой комнаты, ни к чему не привели. Так что мы просто оставили его в покое. Мы каждый день бегали по дому, читали книги и болтали, чтобы скоротать время, пока он торчал в своем углу, не поднимаясь, свернувшись так, что на его голой спине можно было пересчитать все позвонки. Даже младшие не осмеливались подойти к нему после того как самая маленькая девочка — Элли — в первое утро Кристиана с нами собралась погладить его по голове кукольной расческой. Едва только зубчики коснулись его темных локонов, мальчишка с впечатляющей скоростью развернулся и резко выбил расческу из руки девочки, прежде чем отступить к стене. Удар по расческе был таким сильным, что Элли упала на пол.

Открывшаяся перед нами дверь вернула меня к реальности. Один из младших мальчиков в предвкушении взял меня за руку, но я тут же стряхнул его ладонь, чтобы одернуть свой пиджак, пытаясь растянуть манжеты на всю длину рук. Поскольку мы были нежеланными детьми, спрятанными в детском доме в глуши, б _о_ льшая часть нашей одежды была либо мала, либо слишком велика. Вошедшая в помещение пара отличалась от всех, кого мы видели раньше, все дети изумленно ахнули, когда они встали перед нами в своих шикарных нарядах и украшениях, буквально сияющие в лучах солнца, падающих через дверь. Кристиан, конечно, в отличие от всех нас лишь съежился на отведенном ему месте в конце очереди, не сводя глаз с трещины в деревянном полу. Всех нас охватило волнение, пока мы стояли в ожидании осмотра, мы чувствовали, как взгляд благочестивой четы останавливается по очереди на каждом из нас. Эти люди вежливо улыбались и время от времени гладили кого-нибудь по голове, двигаясь вдоль выстроившейся шеренги, пока, наконец, не остановились. Мое сердце бешено колотилось в груди, когда звук их шагов прервался, и я поднял глаза, чтобы увидеть, что они смотрят на меня и Кристиана. Впервые в жизни я лишился дара речи. Это был мой шанс. Может быть, именно в этот день я покину эту адскую дыру? Это не просто акт милосердия, эти люди богаты, — действительно богаты, судя по внешнему виду, — я смогу получить все, чего когда-либо хотел, смогу пойти в колледж, когда стану старше, я ни в чем не буду нуждаться...

— Здравствуй, сын.

Даже их голоса казались мягкими и теплыми, я улыбнулся им, собираясь с мыслями, решая, что лучше сказать, ведь это было оно — первый день моего второго шанса в жизни. Мужчина протянул руку. И опустил ее на плечо мальчика, стоящего рядом со мной; он опустил руку на плечо Кристиана.


End file.
